1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a fuel cell which circulates a cooling liquid to a fuel cell stack and in particular, to an improvement of an ion removal filter of the same.
2. The Related Art of the Invention
As shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-35519 A, there is known a cooling device with a cartridge-type ion removal filter which is disposed in a circulation passage for a cooling liquid in a fuel cell mounted on a movable body (for example, a vehicle). It is preferable that the cooling liquid used in the fuel cell has a low conductivity whereby an electrical current does not flow through the cooling liquid easily. Therefore, conductivity of the cooling liquid is always maintained below a predetermined value due to removing the ions from the cooling liquid through the ion removable filter.